


Discovery

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: From The Ashes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Sam Winchester, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samael, Castiel, and Dean set out to find Gabriel and discovery what Sam and Cas's siblings in Heaven are up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So how exactly are we going to find Gabriel?" Dean asked as they all headed for the Impala. "I mean, how do you even know he's on Earth?"

"Because we've seen him before," Sam explained. "Don't worry Dean; you'll remember him when you see him."

"What do you-" Dean started and then gasped as the world around them flared white. When his vision cleared he was standing outside the same restaurant in Florida that had been contained in the Mystery Spot. The Impala was there too, along with Castiel and Sam. "Sam what's the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Why are we back here?" He had never wanted to come back to this place that had caused Sam so much pain even if he didn't remember what had happened.

"We're here because this is the last place we saw Gabriel," Sam explained. "Even if he isn't here anymore I may be able to follow traces of his grace to find him."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean sputtered, holding a hand up to stop his brother. "Gabriel was _here_?" 

"Sure," Sam said with a laugh. "He was involved in that case in Springfield, Ohio too."

"You're saying Gabriel is the _Trickster_?" Dean squeaked and Sam started laughing as Castiel glanced between them, bemused.

"To be more exact," Sam explained when he finally could stop laughing. "My big brother is wandering around as Loki instead of being an angel." Then he tilted his head and grinned. "And he's still here." Sam started walking, leaving the other two to stare after him.

"Was he always like this?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I don't know," Castiel said, looking a little lost himself. "I didn't have much contact with archangels in Heaven."

\---

All Gabriel had wanted when he left Heaven behind was to be left alone. Now he'd caught clear traces of grace coming toward his home. He growled, pulling himself up from his chair and storming out the front door only to freeze in shock. Sam Winchester was leading the party up to his front step, except it wasn't Sam Winchester. Samael's grace was glowing brightly underneath Sam's skin, wings fluttering with excitement. " _Samael?_ " He asked and the grin on Sam's face widened.

"It's me Gabe," Sam reassured him. "It's always been me."

"You little brat," Gabriel said, shaking his head. "Luci gets thrown out in a ball of flame, I leave, and you do what? Rip your grace out of come down to earth?"

"I didn't," Samael protested, wings drooping with hurt. "I promise I didn't."

"Then what happened?" Gabriel asked, reaching out a hand to tug his brother closer and spreading his wings apologetically.

"Raphael and I were fighting," Samael said, head dropping to stare at the ground. "I don't want to talk about what we were arguing about. She decided I was going to get in the way of her plan and attacked me."

"She _attacked you_?" Gabriel growled, wings curving protectively toward his younger brother.

"Yes," Sam said, still looking down. "I wasn't expecting it. She cut out my grace and I ended up on Earth as Samuel Winchester."

"Oh Sammy," Gabriel sighed, pulling his younger brother into a hug, wrapping his wings around the younger archangel. "Only you could manage to get into _that_ much trouble."

"I don't do it on purpose," Sam whined, squirming away from him. Gabriel rolled his eyes and folded his wings, glancing at Sam's two companions. Dean Winchester was standing behind his brother looking none too pleased about recent seeing Gabriel again.

"Hi Deano," Gabriel said with a grin. "Not planning on staking me again, are you?"

"Not at the moment," Dean admitted, not looking too happy about saying that. "But if you ever pull what you did to Sam again I will kill you."

"Fair enough," Gabriel said, shrugging and then turning to his little brother's other companion. "Is that little Castiel?"

"It is," Samael confirmed. "But he's not so little anymore. He's the one that pulled Dean out of Hell. Not that he should have had to but he did well."

"What do you mean he shouldn't have had to?" Gabriel questioned and watched as Sam's wings flared with anger.

"I managed to put a safeguard on my grace while I was falling so that if I was killed as a human it would return to me," Sam said, voice dark. "But Uriel took my grace from its hiding spot. If he hadn't done that Dean would have never sold his soul."

"Uriel _took_ an archangel's grace?"

"More than that," Sam hissed. "He took Anael's as well and was going to use that as an excuse to end her."

"That isn't all," Castiel cut in. When both archangels turned their attention towards him his wings fluttered once and then tucked nervously against his spine before he continued speaking. "The orders to kill Anael came from higher up the chain of command than just Uriel."

" _Raphael,_ " Samael hissed, body tensing, and Gabriel placed a comforting hand on his little brother's back between the wings.

"I think you three need to come in and we need to have a long talk," he said. Neither Castiel nor Dean argued but Samael looked like he was considering protesting. "And Sammy," Gabriel added, smirking and tugging his brother into the house. "No arguing."

\---

Sam was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Gabriel still hadn't let go of his wrist, preventing him from making any kind of escape, tugging him over so they could sit on a couch. Dean settled in an armchair, eyes fixed on Sam, and Castiel hovered uncertainly in the entrance to the room until Gabriel sighed and motioned the youngest angel into another chair. "Now tell me exactly what you and Raphi were arguing about," Gabriel ordered. Samael shuffled uncomfortably were he was sitting, wings fluttering nervously until Gabriel snatched one of them and tugged on it lightly.

" _Dude_ ," he heard Dean muttered. "Do you know how weird that looks?" But Sam found himself unable to look away from his older brother's gaze. Gabriel could be just as commanding as Micheal was or Lucifer had been if he wanted to be but he rarely used that influence.

"Raphael wanted to bring about the apocalypse," Sam admitted finally, glancing down at his hands twisting uselessly in his lap. "I told her I would oppose her if it was not our Father's orders and that was when she cut my grace out."

"Is Uriel on her payroll?" Gabriel asked, hand moving to rest comfortingly on his shoulder.

"I don't know," Sam said, trying to remember. "I have been in Heaven for twenty-five years."

"He is," Castiel confirmed.

"Dad damn it," Gabriel growled. "So Raphi's planning the apocalypse. Does Micheal know?" Both younger angels shrugged and Gabriel rolled his eyes. "What good are you two?"

"Hey," Sam whined, snapping a wing playfully against one of Gabriel's. "I'm helpful."

"Sure you are kiddo," Gabriel said with a smirk. "Big help."

"Fine," Sam retorted with a huff. "Then I won't tell you what else I know."

"Wait a minute," Gabriel protested but Sam was already standing and heading for the door. "Sammy _wait_." Samael ignored him, only turning back to look at Castiel.

"You want to come catch me up on what's happening in Heaven Cas?" Castiel immediately scrambled to his feet, following Sam out the front door and leaving Dean and Gabriel behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel stared in the direction his two younger brothers had retreated to and then turned to Dean. "I am so, so sorry you had to deal with that one for as long as you did," he apologized and Dean Winchester laughed. "I mean it. Samael's always been a bit of a problem, probably Luci and I's fault, and believe me I know what the teenage years looked like. We were all hoping he didn't turn into another Luci for a while there."

"I can see that," Dean admitted with a smirk. "His tantrums as a teenager were pretty legendary as a human. I can't imagine what they were as an angel."

"Destructive," Gabriel replied with a snort. "There were a couple more Hawaiian Islands on Earth before one of his fits. Dad grounded him after that one." Dean winced and Gabriel nodded in agreement. Neither one questioned why the other wasn't going after Sam. They both knew it was best to let him cool down and he couldn't get into too much trouble with Castiel watching him.

"So what was he like when he was younger?" Dean asked curiously and Gabriel leaned back in his seat, snapping himself up a candy bar as he considered how to answer that question.

"As a fledgling he was the bounciest little thing you ever saw. He got into everything. I don't know how many times Luci or I had to snatch him away from something. Sometimes Mike even got involved," he told Dean.

"But Luci and Mike you mean..." Dean began, trailing off awkwardly.

"Lucifer and Michael?" Gabriel finished, managing to hide his flinch at Lucifer's name. "Yes. Raphael and Samael are twins. Raphael had the worst case of hero worship for Michael I've ever seen. Probably explains why she got in the least amount of trouble of any fledgling I've ever known. Sam, not so much. He adored Lucifer and I but he wasn't much for listening when someone told him to stay. He got better for a while when he started training. Then he hit teenage years."

"And everyone in the world was his enemy," Dean filled in and Gabriel nodded, finishing off his chocolate. 

"Exactly. Lucifer had just taken his swan dive of rebellion into the Cage, courtesy of Micheal, a hundred or so years before so everyone was worrying that Sammy would follow in Luci's footsteps."

"A hundred years," Dean muttered under his breath. "I'm going to assume that, like in Hell, time passes differently in Heaven and just try to skip that part. Bigger question is; How long does it take an angel to actually grow up?"

"Round about three hundred years in Heaven," Gabriel replied, smirking at the gobsmacked look on the older Winchester's face. "About a hundred years as a fledgling with little puffy wings and no flight feathers. Then another hundred years as a teenager. That entails learning how to fly and fight and all that jazz. Then a final hundred assigned to a angel as a personal trainee while he or she finishes growing completely. That's what point Samael was at the end of when I left Heaven. Castiel still would have been in the first phase."

"So what exactly are we going to do about Raphael?" Dean asked, turning the conversation to more serious matters. "I mean we can't just let her start the entire apocalypse."

"Agreed," Gabriel said. "Much as I'd like to see Luci again, I don't think this is what's supposed to happen. It won't be easy to stop her though."

\---

"Do you really think your siblings are starting the apocalypse?" Castiel asked as they sat on Gabriel's front step.

"Raphael yes," Samael replied with a sigh. "She's always been a bit bloodthirsty. I'm not entirely sure about Michael. We weren't what you would call...close." Castiel glanced over at his superior, taking in drooping shoulders and wings. His own midnight blue wings were folded carefully against his back, carefully groomed as opposed to Samael's mess of feathers. He didn't know much about the youngest archangel. He'd seen Samael a couple times when the angel was still in Heaven, always at Raphael's side. Samael had looked almost the same in Heaven as he did here, slim brunette Raphael always at an intimidating figure at his side. When Raphael wasn't with her twin she was at Michael's right hand, making it difficult for Castiel to now guess if the oldest archangel was involved with her plan. Samael had never been seen alone or with anyone other than Raphael.

His gaze turned back to the archangel's muted grace and the drooping wings pulled in tight against his back. A pang of sympathy rushed through him for the youngest archangel. Samael had vanished from Heaven and no one had noticed his absence. Furthermore the young archangel just looked so overwhelmingly lonely sitting on Gabriel's porch. "Is something wrong?" Castiel asked and Samael turned tired eyes toward him.

"Do you know how lonely it is when everyone you care about keeps leaving you?" the archangel asked him. "First there was Luci's little tantrum, then Gabriel and Balthazar both left to who knows where, and then Raphael decided she wanted to start the apocalypse." He hesitated a moment, glancing down at the ground, and then admitted, "If Raphael hadn't cut out my grace I may have done it myself in time."

"You're not alone now," Castiel reassured the archangel and got a slim smiles as a reward. "You have Dean and Gabriel and I. Probably Anael as well."

"I wish that was all it took to end this," Samael told him softly. "But I have worse news than old betrayals. Dad has left the building." Castiel felt himself freezes, wings stiffening and then want to droop to mimic Samael's posture. Carefully he shook himself out of that thought process and brushed a wing against his older brother.

"We should tell Gabriel," he said gently. "Then we can figure something out together." Samael nodded, allowing Castiel to draw him to his feet.

"Let's do this then," the archangel said, allowing the younger angel to lead him into Gabriel's house once more.

\---

Gabriel glanced up from his position on the couch as Samael and Castiel came back into the room. Samael looked downcast, wings tucked and drooping. "I have something important to tell you," his younger brother admitted, sinking down on the arm of the couch. "Dad has, well for lack of any better words, Dad has left the building."

" _What?_ " Gabriel and Dean asked in unison as Castiel placed a comforting hand on the youngest archangel's shoulder.

"You're saying that God isn't in Heaven?" Dean asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah," Sam replied, head hanging.

"How long has Dad been gone?" Gabriel asked gently, trying not to spook the younger archangel into bolting like he was so obviously considering.

"I don't know," Samael replied, glancing down at the floor as his hands twisted nervously on his lap until Gabriel reached over and placed his own hand on top of his brothers hands. "We didn't notice at first really. You know Dad's more hands off unless something big is happening. Maybe forty, fifty years. Just long enough for everything to fall apart."

"Sam," Gabriel said softly, standing and slipping a hand under his younger brother's chin, forcing Samael to look at him. "Sammy. You do know this isn't your fault, right?"

"But I didn't-"

"Stop Raphael?" Gabriel questioned. "Samael no one expects you to kill your sister; not even Dad. If anyone's to blame it's her for doing this to you. Or maybe even Dad for letting it get this far, though doubtless he has a plan. We'll get this figured out, okay?"

"Okay," Sam agreed, wings settling in their normal folded configuration against his back. "So what's the plan?"

"Talk to Michael," Gabriel said with a shrug and tried not to laugh as everyone else in the room gaped at him.

"You have to be kidding me," Dean sputtered. "Call down the angel that may or may not want to end the world? That sounds like a _great_ idea."

"I do not understand," Castiel added, looking lost where he hovered at Sam's shoulder.

"Neither do I," Sam said. "Michael may be our brother but he isn't exactly my biggest fan. And chances are if he figures out what you've been up to he won't be yours either."

"You guys are over thinking this," Gabriel said with a laugh. "Sam, you and I know how to summon and to trap and angel. We'll teach Dean, get the supplies, and he can call Michael and ask big bro how he feels about the apocalypse."

"That might actually work," Samael admitted after a moment of thought.

"You're agreeing with him Sammy?" Dean asked incredulously and Sam grinned.

"Much as I hate to admit it big brother does occasionally have good ideas," he said. "And this is one of them."

"Brat," Gabriel returned with an eye roll and a whack of one of his wings against Samael's side. "Of course this is a good idea! It's one of mine. You're confusing me with Luci again."

"As I recall Lucifer was normally the one with the good ideas," Sam shot back, darting out of the way of another wing hit. "Now come on. Let's move it! We have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

As it happened, getting holy oil from Jerusalem was not as simple as it should have been. Castiel had been deployed first to get the oil but had run into some problems; namely an angel guarding the supplies. That was why it had been passed to Sam to get what they needed. In Gabriel's words, "Seeing Sam will startle the little guy enough that he'll go fluttering off the Heaven to tell someone. Of course the risk of that is whoever it is tells Raphi and she comes after you but if that happens I'm just a prayer away."

"Sure you are," Sam had retorted but he'd ended up in Jerusalem anyway. The temple in question was, as Castiel had said, guarded by an invisible angel. Samael tilted his head to one side, struggling to read the grace signature so he could figure out who was guarding the place before he approached. He grinned suddenly as he saw burnt orange wings edged with black. _Lailah_. His smiled stayed in place as he approached the angel of night. Her head snapped up, the black hair of her vessel swishing over her eyes for a moment. Suddenly she was visible and walking down the steps of the temple.

"Samael?" she asked, voice as cool and fluid as he remembered.

"Lailah," Sam greeted with a wide grin. "So nice to see you again." Lailah gaped at him for a moment and then vanished in a flutter of wings, leaving behind a single feather. Sam left it for some surprised citizen to find and ascended into the temple. Angel surprised? Check. Now all he had to do was hope Lailah didn't send someone after him before he got the oil and got back to his brothers.

\---

An explosive flutter of black tipped orange wings signaled the arrival of Lailah to Heaven. Raphael rose immediately to greet the temple guardian. Her six wings (one set dark green, one set gold, and one white set) spread in welcome only to tense and fold them against her back as Lailah approached. "Lailah what is wrong?" she asked and the seraph's eyes met the archangels.

"Samael," Lailah gasped out. "He truly has returned."

"Are you certain?" Raphael demanded, trying to keep her unease from showing. If Samael was really back then he could undo everything she had worked so hard to accomplish. He could undo the apocalypse in one swoop.

"I am certain," Lailah replied. "I felt his grace. I saw his _wings_."

"Thank you for your report," Raphael said with a slight dip of respect toward the angel. Lailah replied with a deeper bow, seeming not to notice the archangel's panic, and vanished with a flutter of her wings. What Raphael didn't know was where the angel had gone. If she did know she might have been in even more of a panic than she was now.

Michael turned his attention from his surveillance of Heaven as a flutter of wings reached him. Lailah stood before him, eyes bright and wings fluttering with happiness. "You have news?" the eldest archangel asked, willing himself not to hope. Lailah and others who had been on earth for an extended period of time had been given standing orders to keep an eye out for Samael. Ever since Sam had vanished from Heaven without a trace Michael had been searching for the younger archangel, but subtly because he expected foul play. The first few alerts had been false and after them he had stopped hoping the news would pan out.

"Yes," Lailah replied. "Samael really is back. I saw him Michael. Wings and all."

"Did you tell anyone else this?" he demanded and Lailah's smile wavered.

"Raphael," she admitted. "I ran into her first."

"Okay," Michael said. "Thank you Lailah." The angel smiled vanished in a flutter of wings as Michael turned his gaze to earth, determined to find his brother.

\---

"I have it," Samael announced to the room at large, holding up a bottle over his head.

"Great," Dean and Gabriel said at the same time and Sam groaned.

"What did I do to deserve having two brothers like this?" he asked the ceiling and then grinned as Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So who was on guard duty?" Gabriel asked, coming over to snatch the container from his younger brother.

"Lailah," Sam replied. "We're short of time though because she went to Heaven the moment she realized it was me. I don't know who she told."

"Don't worry little brother. I've got your back," Gabriel said, ruffling Sam's hair before turning back to his work. "Come on. Let's get this finished." With Castiel's help they painted the entire storage room they'd rented with symbols and then formed a circle of holy oil in the center.

"Now all you have to do is light the oil when Michael's in the center," Sam told Dean. "Then he won't be able to do anything to you."

"I got it the first time Sammy," Dean said, shoving a fond elbow in his side. "It'll be fine." Sam sighed, shooting his brother a look, but allowed Gabriel to tug him out of the room. He turned the look to Gabriel as soon as they were clear but the look worked about as well on Gabriel as it always had on Dean. That was to say it didn't work at all. Sam sighed and settled down next to Castiel to wait, not taking his eyes off the storage compartment Dean was in.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean did not want to do this. Even as the correct words poured from his lips, Dean Winchester wanted to be anywhere from here. He did not want to be calling a possibly pissed off archangel into the middle of a circle of holy oil to ask whether or not said archangel was trying to start the apocalypse and kill his younger brother who was actually Gabriel and said archangel's younger brother. "Man that gets more messed up every time I think it," Dean muttered as he waited for the angel to show.

"What does?" a voice asked and Dean wondered, as his heart thundered on in his chest, if it was possible to jump out of his own skin. He turned to see a man about his age with soft brown curls and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen staring at him from the center of the circle of oil. 

"I may tell you in a couple minutes if you're nice," Dean informed the person who was probably really Michael the archangel. Then he pulled the cheap lighter Sam had shoved into his hand before this whole mess had started out of his pocket, ignited it, and dropped it on the oil. Fire whooshed around in a circle, surrounding Michael instantly and spreading the shadows of wings across the back wall for a moment.

"Do you know who I am?" the person rumbled and Dean gave the angel a flat look.

"Let's see," he said. "Since I have a pretty good idea who I summoned you're either Michael the archangel or a rather confused regular angel." Michael seemed to consider that for a moment before the shadows vanished and it looked like Dean had just trapped a plain old human in a ring of fire.

"Why did you summon me?" Michael asked eyes never wavering from Dean's. Dean contemplated this for a moment, considering the best way to ask someone if they were going to attempt to kill their little brother. Then he considered some of the things Gabriel had said earlier and grinned.

"How do you feel about the apocalypse?" 

There was a pause as Michael just stared at him. Then the archangel asked hesitantly, "Gabriel?"

"Nope," Dean informed the angel cheerfully. "I'm not him. Mind answer the question?" Michael went back to staring a him, looking lost, so Dean decided to attempt to speed up the process. "The apocalypse. You know, the end of the world? You and the brother downstairs having a big blow up slugfest that ends in the earth burning in a ball of flame."

Michael hesitated obviously for a moment and then said, "It is not on the agenda."

Dean considered that for a moment and then said, "Fair enough", shrugged, and went to get the fire extinguisher. He hesitated before putting out the flames though, looking at Michael again. "You've got to promise not to flutter off when I let you out of here though. There's a couple people around that want to talk to you provided you're not all for the apocalypse."

"I promise," Michael said solemnly. Dean grinned and put out the flames.

\---

Sunlight drifted down on the street below with a calm sort of silence that Michael could appreciate. He followed the man, Dean Winchester and the very same one Castiel had been sent to pull out of Hell, out of the building and across the black asphalt of a parking lot toward three figures waiting near a black car. The first one he recognized as Castiel and the other two... _No. It couldn't be._ But it was. Gabriel and Samael were sitting side by side chatting something but the both looked up as he approached. Castiel stepped to one side, obviously trying to give them room. Both younger archangels stood, Samael taking an almost unconscious step closer, eyes locked with Michael's. Michael took another step, reaching for his younger brother, and Samael flinched, wings tucking in instantly and entire body suddenly cringing behind Gabriel who looked just as lost as Michael felt.

"Sammy?" he heard Dean asked in the same concerned tone that Lucifer had always used whenever Sam had been acting skittish. That was all it took and suddenly Sam was gone in a flutter of wings. "Damn it!" Michael heard Dean mutter but he was too busy looking to Gabriel for an explanation.

"Like I know what's going on," Gabriel snorted sarcastically, looking just as mystified as Michael felt. "Don't look at me. Luci was always the one who could figure out what was going on in that kid's head."

"Try," Michael pleaded and Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was, surprisingly, Dean Winchester who broke the silence.

"He's just a little freaked out. He'll be back in a bit." Both archangels turned to stare at him and the man rolled green eyes toward the sky. "Honestly, you guys may have known him since the dawn of time or whatever but I practically raised him on earth and when Sam can't handle things he needs his space. He'll be back." Michael nodded after a moment, hesitantly, and realized with some amusement that Gabriel looked shocked.

"Why don't you fill me in on Samael's miraculous return?" Michael suggested and Gabriel nodded, settling back against the car.

"Dean'll have to start or Castiel because I missed the beginning."

Dean and Castiel exchanged a glance Michael couldn't quite read before Dean said, "Uriel stole Sam's grace as well as Anna's. When Anna stole her's back she also took back Sam's."

"That's it?" Michael asked once it became obvious that Dean didn't have anything else to stay.

"That is all that happened before Gabriel," Castiel confirmed and Gabriel snorted at his brother's wording.

"So the full story is what?" Michael pressed, turning his gaze to Gabriel.

"I think Sam should be the one to tell you that," Gabriel replied, meeting his older brother's eyes steadily. "How about you go find him?" Michael nodded once and then fluttered away in a mission to find his youngest brother.

\---

Samael didn't know what was wrong with him. All he knew was that the moment he'd seen Michael he'd been overwhelmed by a feeling a pure panic and the need to flee. He'd never felt this terrified before and now he was huddling underneath that tree that had once housed Anael's grace, hoping that the thing would hide him somehow. He didn't understand why but the thought of Michael or Lucifer finding him made his heart rate skyrocket and flooded his frame with terror. The sudden flutter of wings had him cringing back against the tree, eyes squeezing closed.

"Samael?" a tentative voice said and Sam whimpered, thrashing as arms wrapped around him. "Samael calm down. It's me, Michael." Those words set Sam further into panic and he fought as best he could against his older brother until two fingers pressed into his forehead sent him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you do to him?" Gabriel demanded the instant Michael returned with his youngest brother cradled carefully in his arms. Samael stirred and trembled in Michael's grip before calming again, the archangel just barely managing to keep his younger sibling under.

"What I had to," Michael replied, startled by Gabriel's angry growl. "He panicked when I approached him and was beyond my reach. I simply put him to sleep."

"By put him to sleep you mean actual sleep and not that you euthanized him, right?" Michael heard Dean asked distantly but he kept his eyes on Gabriel. His younger brother had a hand placed gently against the side of Samael's head, eyes closed as he scanned Sam's grace. " _Right_?" Dean persisted and it was only because of the urgent panic in the older Winchester's voice finally made his earlier question sink in.

"Samael is simply sleeping," Michael reassured the man, ignoring the pang of anger and hurt at the thought that anyone could believe he could kill one of his siblings.

"Someone has tampered with Samael's grace," Gabriel said suddenly, voice dark with fury. "Not Uriel, he isn't powerful enough to do so."

"Raphael?" Dean suggested and this time it was Michael was the one who growled at the suggestion that Sam's twin could do this to Sam.

"How dare you suggest that Raphael do something of that sort?" he hissed and was shocked when Dean growled right back.

"You think someone else could do that to Sam? Lucifer maybe? Oh wait, he's locked up in a cage downstairs," the older Winchester snarled back.

"He's right," Gabriel cut in before the situation could escalate. "It has to be Raphael. Even if Lucifer was out of time out he wouldn't do such a thing to Samael."

"I don't understand," Michael admitted, stroking a hand through Sam's hair and then wincing as the youngest archangel cringed away from his touch even in his sleep.

"I think it's time I tell you the full story of what happened to Sam," Gabriel said after a moment's hesitation. "Cas, Dean, Why don't you go get Sam settled?" The two onlookers exchanged glances before vanishing and taking Samael with them. Gabriel leaned up against the car glancing down at the pavement before meeting Michael's eyes. "Before Sam lost his grace and came to Earth he says that he and Raphael were fighting. Raphael was planning the apocalypse and when Sam informed her that he would oppose her if it was not our Father's will she attacked him. Samael claims that she cut out his grace, sending him crashing to earth. I've seen no reason to disbelieve him."

"If this is true," Michael said. "Then our situation is grave. We must find a way to heal Samael's grace before Raphael moves against us."

"Then we will," Gabriel said, gaze uncharacteristically solemn.

\---

In the normal silence of the Cage a noise reached its sole prisoner. Lucifer's head snapped up as a wave of terror rushed to him, reaching out to his very grace. A whisper of _Michael-Lucifer-no-please-stop-getaway-NO!_ that struck at the core of his very being. There was a pause as the fallen angel struggled to catch his breath, even though he didn't need air, and then the next wave came screaming _No-nononono-pleasepleaseplease-leavemealone-PLEASE!_ The desperation would have been difficult to ignore had Lucifer truly wanted to. As it stood, and knowing what sibling it came from, he found it possible to ignore.

There was another long minute of silence and then another wave, stronger than it predecessors reached him. _goaway-no-NO-stopstopstop-stayawayPLEASE!_ Lucifer cried out in his own agony, unable to help his terrified sibling. Turning mournful eyes towards the top of the Cage, Lucifer did something he had not done in eons. He prayed. He turned his gaze to the Heavens, fell to his knees, and between waves of mind crushing agony he begged his Father for someone to stop Samael's torment. And somewhere in the universe someone was listening.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam thrashed restlessly in his sleep, trapped in whatever nightmares Raphael had designed for him, and Dean was useless, unable to help his little brother. Again. Dean hated it when his little brother was hurting and he could do nothing. Even now, knowing that Sam wasn't really his brother, it hurt to see Sam suffer without being able to do a thing about it. "Why did she do this to you Sammy?" he whispered, reaching up to brush hair out of Sam's face. His brother didn't flinch away, stilling temporarily before stirring restlessly when Dean moved his hand away. The older Winchester hesitated a moment and then settled his hand back on his little brother's forehead, trying to give Sam as much comfort as possible. Across from him, Castiel gave him a sympathetic glance. In the next room Gabriel and Michael were trying to figure out what exactly Raphael had done to Sam.

Dean didn't have any idea what was going through his younger brother's angelic being at the moment but he did know that whatever mojo Raphael had used on Sam was getting stronger. Michael couldn't even be in the same room as Sam now without the younger archangel thrashing and fighting Michael's influence that was keeping him asleep. "How's he doing?" Dean glanced up to see Gabriel standing the doorway, eyes on Sam.

"He hasn't gotten any worse," Dean said with a hopeless little shrug. "At least I think so."

"Dean is correct," Castiel confirmed and Gabriel nodded once glancing at the floor.

"Working on healing someone's grace is not my strong suit," the archangel and trickster admitted a moment later. "Lucifer was excellent at it. Balthazar too."

"Samael suggested that Balthazar is on earth," Castiel said but Gabriel just sighed.

"And even if Michael or I could find him while he was lying low the instant he sensed us he'd vanish again," Gabriel said with a sigh. "Or try to kill us. Unless the situation worsens I am not going to attempt that." Castiel nodded once, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder when the angel moaned. A few feet away there was a clatter in the kitchen and something snapped Gabriel's head up, honey colored eyes widening. "Stay here," the archangel ordered them. "Do not let anyone in until I tell you it is safe. Understand?" Dean and Castiel both nodded right before Gabriel slammed the bedroom door.

\---

Lucifer blinked and went almost crosseyed at the blade pointed somewhere between his eyes. A very irritated Michael was at the other end of the blade which wasn't possible because he was in the Cage and Michael, Heaven's precious leader, most definitely wasn't. "How did you get out?" Michael growled, voice low and wings flared almost like he was trying to protect something.

"How is he here?" Gabriel's voice suddenly echoed through the room and his younger brother scrambled into the room only to gape at Lucifer. "How are you here?"

"I would like to know the answer as well," Michael asserted and Lucifer, unable to explain, shrugged. Michael's eyes narrowed and Lucifer threw out the only explanation he could think of.

"Dad?" Michael and Gabriel both gaped at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Umm Luci?" Gabriel said almost nervously after a moment. "I don't know what kind of crazy you're on but Dad has left the building."

"It doesn't mean he isn't still listening," Lucifer protested, unsure why he was even arguing for Dad instead of against him. Michael arched an eyebrow and Gabriel flat out gaped.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" the amber eyed archangel managed to get out after a moment. Lucifer snorted and Michael's lips twitched in amusement. That was when a new set of footsteps drew the brothers' attention to the doorway. "Honestly Winchester," Gabriel grumbled. "Can't you ever listen to what someone told you?" Then amber eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"It's getting worse," the man blurted, face pale, and Gabriel and Michael both paled. Michael whisked the sword away, taking a step toward the doorway, but Gabriel immediately flung an arm out to stop their older brother. 

"He'll only panic if you show up Mikey," Gabriel said. Then he turned to look at Lucifer with a sigh. "I really hope I'm not going to regret saying this but, Lucifer you need to come with me. I'm going to need your help."

"With what?" Lucifer asked, standing slowly in an effort not to startle Michael into stabbing him.

"Samael."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been years since Lucifer had seen his younger brother. Samael was sprawled across the bed, grace writhing and vessel dripping with sweat. "What happened?" he asked, reaching out a cool hand to brush against Sam's face and then jerking it back when his younger brother whimpered.

"Long story short? Raphael," Gabriel replied, expression dark. Lucifer's eyes narrowed and he felt his wings flare in irritation. Raphael had always been subtle and underhanded but this? This was going too far.

"I'm going to have to pull him out of the vessel," Lucifer said, knowing that what he was about to attempt was risky at best. Cleansing someone's grace was difficult enough in Heaven but on earth it was nearly impossible.

"You are not burning down my house," Gabriel said indignantly. "We're trying to stay under the radar, not send a beacon to all of Heaven saying ' _Here I am! Come kill me!_ '" Lucifer arched his eyebrows at Gabriel and his little brother glared back for a moment before sighing. "Fine. Give Cassie, Michael, and I enough time to get Winchester clear and the house warded from Heaven as much as possible."

"You have an hour," Lucifer informed Gabriel, hiding a grin at his younger brother's huff. 

"You're laughing at us." Lucifer let his smirk show and Gabriel rolled his eyes before stomping out of the room. As soon as Gabriel was gone the smile slipped from the Morningstar's face. What Raphael had done to Samael was slowly corrupting and killing his grace. Since Samael's very being was attached to that grace the very action of corrupting his grace would demonize the young archangel and, if not stopped, would kill him. Lucifer was going to smite Raphael into oblivion if he ever got the chance; regardless of whether Samael survived or not.

The formerly imprisoned angel closed his eyes, trying to calm himself and prepare for what was to come. Lucifer would have to meld his grace with the already panicked Samael and if he was anything but calm the results could be disastrous. Matters were iffy enough already since Lucifer wasn't entirely certain how strong his younger brother had gotten. Samael had been nothing more than a fledgling who had just shed his puffy preflight feathers when Lucifer had rebelled and the young angel had grown plenty since then. A smile twitched briefly across his face as he recalled how much trouble Sam had gotten into, despite the inability to fly during most of Lucifer's memories. The young archangel had been a handful and though he'd been shy around newcomers he wasn't shy about voice in opinions, or indignation, to his older brother's in any way he could. 

The most unfortunate adventure from Samael's childhood had involved the Leviathans and had almost resulted in the deaths of both Sam and Raphael. It had taken the combined strength of Lucifer and Michael to free their younger siblings from the monsters and even then one of Sam's wings had been broken and the two had been covered in thick cuts and dark bruises. Samael had been less adventurous in the year that followed that attack but had eventually gained his curiosity back and had continued to cause trouble. Raphael had turned darker and more secretive after that encounter, leaving Lucifer to sometimes wonder what dark lies the creatures had whispered in her ear. He had a suspicion that Sam knew some of them, despite the youngest archangel's supposed amnesia over almost the entire encounter with the Leviathans. He'd never pressed the subject though, and now it might be too late to do so.

\---

Raphael was settled in Michael's usual spot in Heaven, her gaze turned towards earth. Her oldest brother and role model had been called away and since she was the only archangel in Heaven it was her duty to keep everything together. For the moment, however, she was taking a break and turning her gaze towards Samael. Her interfering younger brother was thrashing about on a bed, grace turning darker by the moment. A slim figure with blonde hair and eyes the same blue as a winter sky was watching over Sam. She didn't recognize him but that did not concern her. The Winchesters had many friends she did not know by sight and she was not looking at souls at the moment.

"Raphael? What are you doing?" a voice asked and the archangel turned to see Anael, recently returned to Heaven, standing nearby. Anael's eyes were narrowed at the picture in front of Raphael and the archangel quickly waved her hand over it, banishing it. "Was that Samael?"

"I am simply checking up on my brother," Raphael said smoothly. Her words should have calmed Anael and reassured her, Raphael had done this for a long time now and Anael had been absent for at least as long as Samael had in the guise of Anna Milton, but instead the angel's eyes narrowed.

"Then why were you so quick to hide the picture?"

"Do you question the will of Heaven?" Raphael blurted out, her voice an almost panicked demand. This couldn't be happening right now! She had planned this for too long to have everything undone by her self-righteous younger brother.

"No," Anael said calmly. "But I do question your will Raphael. Does Michael know of what you have been doing?"

"Michael trusts me," Raphael protested with a slight sneer.

"That is not what I asked."

"I do not see why any of this is your concern."

"Do you?"

"Do you wish to fall again Anael?" Raphael snarled and something in the angel's expression set.

"I will do what I must," the angel that had fallen to become Anna Milton said coldly and then vanished with a fluttering of wings.


	8. Chapter 8

The instant she left Raphael to her surveillance of Heaven, Anael found herself hurtling toward earth. She circled twice, searching for a suitable and willing vessel before settling on a young dark haired woman praying near the temple in Jerusalem that it was Lailah's sworn duty to protect. Anael funneled into the vessel, already planning. She knew, simply by listening in on conversations, that Michael had been summoned to earth but she did not know where. Her best lead was Lailah, who had visited Michael not long before he had descended to earth. Perhaps Lailah could give Anael some advice on how to find the missing archangel.

Anna approached the temple, searching for any sign of burnt orange tipped black wings. She smiled as she caught sight of the temple guardian, approaching respectfully. "Anael," Lailah said, dipping her head respectfully despite the surprise reflected in her eyes.

"Lailah," Anna replied, returning the respectful motion. 

"What brings you back to earth so soon?" Lailah questioned, beckoning the other angel inside the temple.

"Raphael is plotting something behind our Commander's back," Anael answered. "I simply wish to find Michael and warn him. I thought perhaps you might know where he was."

"I do," Lailah confirmed. "I felt the touch of his grace when he descended." Lailah reached out to press two fingers against Anael's forehead, transferring the knowledge to her sister in an instant. "God go with you," Lailah said when she drew her hand away.

"And with you," Anna replied before vanishing in a fluttering of powerful wings.

\---

Pulling Samael out of his host wasn't easy. The younger archangel's wyvern shaped body thrashed in Lucifer's talons as scales slowly turned black. Normally Samael was a sight to behold, scaled serpentine body glimmering gold and carefully groomed wings folded along his back but right now he was all talons and twisted feathers and blackening scales as he fought the older archangel. Lucifer pinned his younger brother, mindful of their empty vessels on the ground and shoved his grace against his brother's. Samael screamed, true voice cracking the roof, and Lucifer flinched as wave after wave of panic washed over him. He shoved it aside with difficulty and dove deeper, searching for the first seeds Raphael had planted in his little brother's being.

Raphael was cunning and her twin equally clever so the seeds would have been planted subtly. He twisted through his brother's memories, freezing in horror when he found the source. Raphael was clever, oh so clever, and terrible cruel. She'd taken the sense of terror and dread that had followed the unfortunate encounter with the Leviathans and dragged them along through every other memory Sam had of his siblings. The corruption was designed to grow as time passed, damaging Sam's memories and grace. Lucifer snarled, a sound of pure rage, and funneled every bit of his grace into the corruption. Sam screamed, frame arching with pain, and then silenced abruptly. For an awful moment Lucifer thought he'd accidentally killed his younger brother. Then Samael stirred and blinked up at his brother.

" _Luci_?" Samael asked in Enochian. Relief flowed through the older archangel and he snatched up the unresisting Sam and shoved him back toward his empty vessel before Lucifer funneled into his own. He sat up, wincing at the awkward feeling of once more being confined in skin and bone, and suddenly found himself with an armful of Sam. "You're back," Samael whispered, nestled up against Lucifer's frame.

"Yes," he replied, wrapping his arms around his little brother. "I'm back."


	9. Chapter 9

Michael stepped cautiously into Gabriel's home, leading the way into the room they'd left Lucifer and Samael in. His sense of their graces had faded away a moment ago and he was strong enough to withstand the combined graces of his younger brother's for a short time on this mortal plane if he needed to. He smiled when he paused in the doorway, watching as Samael curled into Lucifer. The youngest archangel's grace was bright and pure, wings fluttering happily. The grin widened when he realized that Gabriel was standing on his toes and peering cautiously over his shoulder. "It's safe," Michael told his brother with an amused grin. Gabriel glared halfheartedly at him and pushed into the room, the noise drawing the attention of the other two archangels.

"Hey Sammy," Gabriel chirped with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Samael returned, accepting the hand Gabriel offered him and clambering to his feet. The youngest archangel glanced at Michael almost shyly, half hiding behind Gabriel as his wings twitched nervously. Michael hesitated a moment and then opened his arms, shocked when his younger brother flung himself into his arms. 

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Gabriel teased and Samael huffed, pulling away from Michael's hold to glare at his brother.

"Lay off Gabe," he demanded, pouting slightly when Gabriel smirked at him. " _Luci,_ " he whined at Lucifer who shrugged.

"What do you want me to do about it?" the formerly fallen archangel question with a shrug and Sam turned his head toward the ceiling. 

"Why Dad?" he asked and Gabriel laughed while Lucifer and Michael exchanged exasperated glances. 

"Sammy?" a voice asked and all four archangels turned to see Dean Winchester standing just beyond them in the next room. 

"I'm okay Dean," Sam replied, crossing the room to grin at the man who'd been his brother for the past twenty-five years. "Lucifer fixed me." Then something struck Samael and he turned to glance at the archangel in question. "How are you here?" 

"We think Dad," Lucifer replied with a shrug. "I felt you, all the way in the Cage and I couldn't stand it so I prayed. Next thing I know, I'm sitting in the kitchen with Michael's sword pointed at my face." 

"Dad works in mysterious ways," Samael suggested after a moment with a helpless shrug. Lucifer just groaned as Gabriel snorted with laughter. "Where's Cas?" 

"That's a good question," Gabriel admitted, abruptly turning serious. "Where is darling Castiel?" 

"He was just here," Dean said, sounding worried. "Was he called back?" 

"It is possible," Michael admitted. 

"Only if Raphael has his leash," Gabriel cut in. "And he's one of Michael's, well technically he's one of Samael's but since Sammy looks shocked by that I'm guessing no one told him any of this." 

"One of _mine_?" Sam squeaked, glancing frantically between his brothers. "What do you mean one of mine?" Lucifer exchanged a glance with Gabriel and they both started laughing. Sam turned to look at Michael, eyes wide and pleading. "What is he talking about?" 

"Every archangel is in charge of a certain amount of warriors," Michael explained calmly, shooting a disapproving glare at his laughing brothers. "Castiel is one of those that you are supposed to be in charge of." 

"Why didn't I know this?" Samael demanded and the laughter abruptly stopped. 

"Yes Michael," Lucifer said coolly. "Why haven't you told Samael about any of this?" 

"Raphael does not know either," Michael replied. "Father told each of us when we were ready for the knowledge. I simply believed that he would do the same for them." 

"Reasonable enough," Lucifer admitted and Samael accepted the knowledge with a nod of his head, his wings drooping slightly. 

"So where is Cas?" Dean pressed. "I mean, if he hasn't been called back then why isn't he here." 

"Because he has been with me," a female voice said and four archangels and one human were spinning toward the door.

\---

Castiel reentered Gabriel's house at Anael's side in time to hear Dean ask after him. Anael had appeared suddenly, just after the archangels and Dean had entered the house. Castiel had been just about to join them, sending only one lingering wary glance toward Heaven before he went, when she had landed. "Castiel," she had greeted him, voice warm.

"Anael," he had returned warily and her face had softened. 

"Anna," she had corrected gently. "I have come from Heaven Castiel and all is not well. I seek Michael for guidance." Castiel had hesitated a moment and then motioned to the house, leading Anael inside. That had lead him to this current moment. "Because he has been with me," Anael said in answer to Dean. Instantly everyone turned to glance at them, the three oldest archangels moving the shield Samael from view. Anael faltered at the sight of Lucifer and even Castiel had to admit he was hesitant around the formerly imprisoned archangel. 

"Anael," Michael replied warily. "Why are you here?" 

"There is something wrong in Heaven," Anael returned, voice respectful and head bowed. "Raphael is not as she should be. I come to seek your guidance." Castiel watched as Michael and Lucifer exchanged loaded glances before relaxing marginally. 

"Welcome to the club," Gabriel drawled, reaching out a hand to draw Anael forward. "We have a lot to tell you." 

As Anael was led further into the house by Gabriel, Samael slipped by his siblings in an attempt to walk over to Castiel. Only Lucifer stopped the youngest archangel, and only to place a hand on his shoulder and mutter something in his ear before moving to join the others. "You are recovered?" Castiel asked uncertainly and Samael smiled widely at him. 

"I am," the archangel confirmed. He hesitated a moment, shifting from foot to foot before saying, "Luci suggested I ward the outside of the house while they speak to Anael. Will you-Could you help me?" 

"Yes," Castiel confirmed and was startled by another of Samael's blinding smiles. He could read the surprise and relief int Samael's posture and the positioning of his wings and he wondered why Samael had expected to be turned down. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was feeling alone. His little brother had turned out to be an archangel and now had his family back. Sam didn't seem to need him anymore and Dean wasn't sure how to handle that. He'd always been Sammy's everything, practically raising his brother on his own since their father was busy with his own vendetta. Now Sam didn't need him anymore and Dean felt as if he'd been left adrift.

Sam was inside Gabriel's house with Anna, Castiel, and his other angelic siblings so Dean had excused himself and come outside to sit on Gabriel's front step and think. "He's asking after you." Michael's voice startled Dean out of his thoughts and he flat out stared as the oldest archangel settled down on the step next to him. "Samael," Michael clarified when Dean didn't respond. "He still thinks of you as a brother." There was another pause and then the archangel continued. "Samael and I have never been what you would call close."

"I gathered that," Dean said dryly and Michael snorted.

"Sam is uncertain of where he stands in relation to me but he is accustomed to that," the oldest archangel continued. "However he also does not understand where he stands with you and that upsets him."

"If you two aren't close then how do you know that?" Dean challenged.

"Because Gabriel and Lucifer are both hovering around him like he's going to break at any minute and in between swatting them away Samael continues to glance in the direction you went," Michael replied. He hesitated a moment and then added, "I offered to go speak to you."

Dean held on to his confusion for a few more moments before standing. "Right. I'll go talk to him."

"If you hurt him I'll blow you off the face of the planet," Michael called after him and Dean paused, turning back to look at the archangel.

"I would expect nothing less of you." Then he turned back and headed inside, leaving a slightly stunned archangel behind him.

\---

"So how are you holding up?" Anael asked, placing a gentle hand on the youngest archangel's shoulder. Samael appeared to be fine but both Lucifer and Gabriel were hovering and they only did that when Samael was hurt, had just been, or was in serious danger. She recognized those looks from experience.

"I'm fine," Samael said impatiently, glaring at Gabriel and Lucifer. Neither one looked at all disturbed by the dark look they were getting.

"Raphael tried to kill him," Lucifer explained flatly. "And the only reason he's still around is that Dad decided I could be out of time out."

"Gabriel is rubbing off on you," a wry voice said and Anael turned to see Dean standing in the doorway.

"Please then," Lucifer drawled. "Kill me now."

" _Hey!_ " Gabriel whined as Samael's shoulders shook with laughter.

" _Boys,_ " Anael chided and was greeted with four relatively innocent looks. "You all are impossible. I don't know how Michael manages it."

"He goes somewhere far away to scream about once a week," Samael replied with a shrug.

"More than once a week," Gabriel chimed in.

"I can hear you two, you know?" Michael called from outside the house.

"We know," Gabriel and Samael chimed, grinning at each other.

"We are not starting this," Lucifer said and then groaned when his younger brothers turned their grins on him. "I'm going outside."

Anael glared at Gabriel until he rose too, hands in the air. "Okay, okay. I'm going! You don't have to keep trying to blow my head up with your icy stare."

"Is that even possible," Dean asked and Gabriel gave him a completely serious look.

"If anyone could do it, it would be Anael or Michael and we all know Michael can't manage it. I'd rather not find out if Anael can." Then the archangel turned trickster was walking out the door, Anna following him.

"So," Dean began awkwardly, sitting down in a chair across from his brother. Sam shrugged awkwardly and Dean wondered when things had gotten so strained between them. Dean took a deep breath and then plunged on in. "I'm sorry if I've been a jerk about all this."

"It's a lot to take in," Sam said, looking at the table.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "It is." Sam hesitated a moment, fingers tapping nervously on the table for a moment before he looked up and met Dean's eyes with his own earnest hazel.

"You're still part of my family. Hell, you practically raised me the second time-"

"And apparently taught you to swear," Dean said with a slight smirk, relieved when he got one in return.

"Yeah. Congratulations. You did what Gabriel and Lucifer couldn't the first time around."

"That," Dean said, smirk widening. "Is an accomplishment." Sam grinned and shook his head in amusement. "Anyway, fill me in. How does all this even work?"

Luckily for Dean, Sam could read between the lines and understand exactly what his big brother was saying. "It's a bit complicated. All angels are siblings but archangels are little different breed. I mean, all the archangels are related but we're kind of like cousins to them." Sam's face wrinkled when he considered the last sentence. "That isn't exactly accurate but it's the best way I can put it."

"And you're the youngest?"

"Yeah," Sam mumbled with a rueful sigh. "Apparently I can't escape that." Dean laughed and got an eyeroll for his trouble.

"So what's the game plan? For dealing with Raphael?"

"I don't know," Sam grumbled, expression irritated. "They never tell me anything."

"That's not true," Gabriel called from outside the house and Sam snorted. "They don't tell me anything either."

"Because you're not important," Sam and Dean chorused and then smirked at each other as Gabriel grumbled under his breath.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't want my siblings back."


	11. Epilogue

Raphael was furious. For some reason unknown to all Lucifer had been set free from his imprisonment and as a result Samael had been healed. Furthermore Michael and Lucifer were actually getting along instead of attempting to kill one another. Watching from her position in Heaven, Raphael shrieked furiously. Her wings flared with absolute anger and her whole frame was drawn in a line of rage. Carefully she collected herself and reached out a tendril of grace to draw two angels to her. Moments later Zachariah and Uriel were standing in front of her. "Listen very carefully," she spat out, eyes dark. "Lucifer has been set upon the earth and Michael is with him. Together they could undo every bit of planning we've put into the apocalypse in one blow."

"What do you want us to do?" Zachariah demanded, expression cold. Uriel shifted uncomfortably but stayed where he was, waiting for the answer.

"Kill Samael," Raphael hissed. 

"Your own brother?" Uriel blurted and then flinched away from the dark glare the archangel sent his direction.

"Samael is the one holding Michael and Lucifer together," she growled. "If he dies then the apocalypse should proceed mostly as planned. But that is not your concern. I have a different task for you. Zachariah?"

"It will be done," the angel in question reassured her.

"I will stall them as best I can," Raphael told him, sending Zachariah the location of her brother with a brush of her grace. Zachariah bowed respectfully and then vanished with a flutter of his wings. Raphael then turned to Uriel. "I need you to bring Castiel back to Heaven. Anael as well if possible. If it is not possible kill Anael but not Castiel. I need him alive for my plans. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Uriel said, mimicking Zachariah's bow before vanishing with his own flutter of wings. Raphael felt a satisfied grin crossing her face. Things were beginning to come together. Turning towards earth, Raphael sent her grace towards Samael and his only human brother, intent on wreaking some havok on her earthly siblings.

\---

Sam and Dean were sitting in Gabriel's house enjoying the companionable silence when the roof began to rumble. "No," Sam mumbled. "No,no,no!" The roof groaned as if something extremely heavy had been placed on top of it. Sam's wings flared into existence just as the roof began to fall and he flung himself over Dean as rubble crashed on top of them, the weight excruciating. Sam cried out as they were buried together and distantly he heard his name being called as the world around them turned dark. 


End file.
